Una sonrisa olvidada
by Fandire
Summary: Una breve historia de amor en honor del día del amor y la amistad donde Foxy tratara de devolverle la sonrisa a Mangle ¿lo lograra a tiempo para esa fecha especial?


Hola decidí hacer una pausa en mi otro fic para traerles esta breve historia del día del amor y la amistad espero que lo disfruten y le apoyen igual que a mi fic y a los que lo siguen no se preocupen sigo trabajando en el el próximo capítulo lo subiré luego, de antemano gracias por leer y feliz día del amor y la amistad

* * *

Una sonrisa olvidada.

12 de Feb

Mangle despertó lentamente luego de que la pizzería cerrara, había pasado otro día y como siempre los niños hacían lo que querían con ella, dejándola maltrecha y deteriorada.

Cerca de ahí un ojo color ámbar la observaba por detrás de una cortina.

Mangle: Se que estas ahí... Que quieres ahora... Foxy?

Foxy supo que ya no era necesario ocultarse y salió de su escondite.

Foxy: Los niños son muy rudos contigo no?

Mangle: Solo a eso vienes?

Foxy se puso nervioso.

Foxy: Pues... no yo sólo...

Mangle: Tu que?

Foxy: quería saber si... podía ayudarte a volver a sonreír...

Mangle: Sonreír? como si tuviera algún motivo para ello.

Dijo molesta.

Foxy: ... perdóna no quise molestarte...

Foxy salio de ahí dejando a Mangle quien ya se había levantado sujetándose del techo.

Mangle: Idiota...

Al salir Foxy escucho a 2 empleados platicar y sigilosamente se acerco a oír.

Emp1: sabes que nos darán libre el 14?

Emp2: Si, que harás tu?

Emp1: le cumpliré uno de sus sueños a mi novia.

Emp2: Un sueño?

Emp1: Si, y no preguntes mas Ok?

Emp2: Ok ya igual no me interesa el 14 es una fecha para enamorados y eso y yo no tengo nada así.

Los empleados siguieron platicando pero Foxy no pudo oír mas.

13 de Feb.

Mangle se desactivo desde temprano para no estar consciente mientras los niños jugaban con ella y de nuevo despertó al cerrar la pizzería, pero esta vez Foxy ya estaba frente a ella.

Foxy: que bueno que despiertas.

Le dijo alegremente.

Mangle: Y ahora que te pasa?

Foxy: sabes que día es mañana?

Mangle: No me interesa, por que estas aquí?

Foxy: Quiero saber cuales son tus sueños...

Mangle: Eehhh? yo no tengo sueños idiota.

Foxy bajo sus orejas y su mirada tristemente.

Mangle: Pero... me gustaría que me reconstruyeran de nuevo y tal vez...

Foxy la miraba atento.

Mangle: Ya dije lo que querías ahora vete!.

Foxy: O-ok...

Al salir Foxy, Mangle se quedo pensando.

Mientras Foxy reunió a los demás en otro lugar

Foxy: Chicos necesito su ayuda para manana, les explicare.

14 de Feb.

Mangle se desactivo a la misma hora y se despertó igual que siempre pero se sentía diferente.

Mangle: Huhh? Que pasa?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no necesito sujetarse del techo para levantarse.

Mangle: Pero como?

Foxy: Como te sientes?

Mangle volvió a ver a Foxy y este traía un espejo.

Mangle: Como pudiste?

Foxy: Todos ayudaron... aun que faltaron algunas cosas.

Mangle tomo el espejo para verse, y se sorprendió, no se recordaba a si misma así.

Aunque le faltaban algunas partes de su traje y su endoesqueleto era visible ella estaba feliz de volver a verse así.

Mangle: En verdad lo hiciste... G-gracias Foxy.

Mangle le mostró por fin lo que Foxy mas deseaba.

Cuando Foxy vio por primera vez a Mangle esta sonreía tiernamente, pero los niños la fueron apagando poco.

Foxy no resistió más y la abrazo.

Mangle: ... Fo-Foxy?

Foxy: No dejaré que te arrebaten tu sonrisa de nuevo Mangle...

Mangle lentamente lo abrazo también.

Mangle: Tu seras mi motivo para sonreír desde ahora.

Foxy: Si, lo sere.

Mangle lo beso en un instante.

Mangle: Feliz día del amor y la amistad Foxy.

Foxy se sorprendió un momento pero cuando lo comprendió volvió a abrazarla.

Foxy: feliz día del amor y la amistad Mangle.

Freddy: Los estamos esperando.

Les hablo desde fuera.

Los 2 se separaron al instante.

Foxy: S-si ya vamos...

Freddy: Ok.

Mangle: Vamos...

Foxy: Si, vamos.

Ellos no sabían que la pizzería cerraría ese día y que Mangle ya no seria desarmada por niños, así esa sonrisa que casi había sido olvidada nunca mas seria dañada.

G


End file.
